Two Deaths But Only One Body
by gaaras-one-and-only-lover
Summary: sakura finds her exlovers body is missing
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry but i dont own naruto, but if i did, the whole world would know who i am.**

**Two Deaths But Only One Body**

**Part 1**

Sakura woke up suddenly she woke up from a nightmare. She has had many nightmares, but they keep getting worse, they are about the horrible day Sasuke died. The thought would not leave her head, the finishing blow from his evil brother Itachi. The image just kept replaying itself in her mind, Itachi punching Sasuke, you could tell he put all his might into it. Sakura had tried to forget this thought, ever since 5 years ago, the day the basterd Sasuke died. She looked over at her alarm clock; it said 4:28 am. She knew that she had to see his grave, she could not stand the guilt in her heart. Sakura decided in the morning she would leave to her old lovers grave. The girl went back into her sleep. Once the sun had risen, she had dressed and eaten, and was off to the grave. She was getting closer, and all she could think about was the past when she loved the basterd Sasuke. She had moved on from that now, she was in love with Naruto, she had only figured this out 2 years after Sasukes death. She had remembered that it was Naruto that always was there for her, it was Naruto that always gave her a smile in the morning once he spotted her. And she knew Naruto was the one for her, she knew she could never go back, she had already confessed her feelings for him, she had already kissed him, and touched his wonderful lips, and she had already explored his sweet tasting mouth. As Sakura grew closer, she began to feel like she should turn back. But the girl kept going, she must visit him she thought. She had finally made it to her destination. There it was, his grave, she could not turn back now, not ever, she kept repeating in her head. Sakura looked closely at the grave, like she was examining it. Her eyes grew wide, "his grave……………..his grave has been dug up!" the girl ran to the village "Sasukes grave has been dug up, his body has left his resting area, his grave has been dug up" she kept screaming at the top of her lungs. She knew the only person she could see to help solve this mystery was the third Hokage. She quickly ran to him. " Sasukes grave has been dug up, something must be wrong." She said to the third. " I know, I have already sent out ninjas to investigate" the girl seemed to relax. She stood there for a moment to catch her breath. " Thank you" she said, and she was on her way. She decided that she needed to see Naruto. On her way to narutos house, she ran into a teary eyed ino. "whats wrong" she asked. " are you sure that's what you saw?" ino said. " yes, I know you still love him, but you don't need to fight me, I have moved on from him." Sakura said. " who is the person you have moved on to" ino asked. " naruto, you may think he is an evil demon, but he is a nice person, that is just like any other person." "ARE YOU CRAZY, NARUTO EWWW" ino yelled at the top of her lungs. Sakura was totally offended and left withought another word said. When she got to narutos house, naruto was right there to greet her. " hi sakura-chan" the boy said. "hi naruto" she replied. " I thought maybe, we could figure out about Sasukes disappearance" sakura said. "I am already one step ahead of you, i have thought about people that could have done this, and i made a list." Naruto replied. The list said, " list of people that could have taken Sasukes body: 1. Orochimaru." They both knew that he wanted Sasuke for his evil little plans, and they knew that they needed to pay him a visit. The two agreed that they would go home and search for Orochimaru in the morning, for it was already sunset. Sakura left, knowing what she needed to do. The morning hit, and Sakura was on her way to Naruto's. Once she got there, they were on their way, they went into the forest, knowing that he was sure to be there, for it was the closest place he could escape to. The two searched for hours, and they were about to head back and get some help when they found him. There he was, right there in the middle of the forest, the only thing with him was Sasukes body. Sakura and Naruto knew that they had to battle him, and they knew they could not hide. Orochimaru sat there, with Sasuke in front of him. Orochimaru looked around as if he knew they were there, and then he stoped. " Come out and play children."he said. The two looked in fear, but they quickly got a hold of their selves, and came out of hiding. "What do you want with Sasukes body" Naruto asked. "I just simply want him to work with meside-by-side, and have him do all the destruction for me." Orochimaru replied. " We will be taking his body back now." Sakura said. " If you want him come and get him." Orochimaru replied.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura and Naruto raced toward Orochimaru. Naruto turned himself into a million Naruto's (creepy), and Sakura took out a ninja star, and put some of her chakra on it, and threw it at Orochimaru. Orochimaru dodged it and hid. A couple of the Naruto's went looking for him, and they found him hiding behind a tree, doing some summoning technique. Naruto made the shadow clones disappear, and Sakura and him found Orochimaru, but it was too late.

Orochimaru had summoned a giant snake. Naruto told Sakura to run, and she did. Naruto bit his finger, and made it bleed. He summoned up the giant frog. "That's all you have is a giant frog, this is ridiculous." Orochimaru said.

Naurto and the frog tackled Orochimaru and his weak snake. The frog tore apart the snake, and it disappeared. "Is that all you got?" asked Naruto. Orochimaru looked scared, and out of nowhere, Sakura threw ninja stars full of chakra at Orochimaru, and Naruto did the same.

Orochimaru took the hits, and Sakura and Naruto just kept giving him more and more pain. But he wasn't just sitting there for nothing, he summoned another snake, and Naruto and the frog worked together again and defeated the snake, tearing out its heart, and throwing them to the ground. Orochimaru kept thinking about how strong these two people are, and he decided, that one more snake should do the job. He summoned one last snake, and, this time, he tried to weaken them down with dodging all the moves, instead of going straight after them.

The chase continued, until Naruto thought of a plan. He took out a star, and threw it at Orochimaru. It distracted him, and Naruto and the frog tackled the snake and Orochimaru with it. The snake was defeated and Orochimaru was weak. Orochimaru knew he had to run away. The dust from the fall of the snake had not cleared yet, so that's when he made his move. Orochimaru took a star from the ones on the ground, and threw it at where he thought the two were at.

He turned to leave when all of a sudden the same star he threw hit in right in the eye, and into his skull, and he died. Naruto and Sakura took Sasuke back to the village (and yes he was wrapped up in a sheet.) they took him to his grave, and put him in, and returned the dirt to the hole. Naruto looked at Sakura, and said, "Sakura, I love you, will you go out with me?" Sakura looked at him, "yes I will, I love you, and when I look at you, all the bad memories go away." She replied.

The two looked at each other, and they leaned in, and kissed. They loved each other, and that was that. The two thought nobody was there, and they had finished their kiss when they looked down to see Orochimaru's dead body on the ground right between them.

Yes, this story seems like it sort of would have a continuing to it, but this is the end, sorry it took so long to update, but I have a life to. Anyway, this story is to Ashley, and all the people that like my writings, be sure to read my next story, counting the days till death.


End file.
